Far but not for long
by PetiteFarceuse
Summary: OS Ambrose/Rollins/OC ! Merci à ma doudou de m'inspirer pour des OS sur notre trio préféré à toutes les deux :D Enjoy, car c'est du chaud, du très bouillant, même ! Oui oui, on aime les chauds du bulbe par chez nous. Texte en français, mais dialogues en anglais !


Journée tranquille.

Esprit tranquille, mais pour l'instant, toute seule dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Ni Colby, ni Jon avec moi. Colby étant à l'autre bout de l'état, et Jon coincé à l'aéroport.

Je suis la première arrivée sur les lieux du prochain Raw. Et les garçons sont encore à Corpus Christie.

Allongée dans ce grand lit, je suis en train de regarder la télé, quand mon portable vibre.

 _Hey babe._

Colby. Visiblement, il s'ennuie, le pauvre chou.

 _Hey honey. Still in ya room?_

 _Yup. Sucks. Feel alone..._

 _Me too... How 'bout Jonny boy?_

 _Still stuck in airport._

 _Damn._

 _Babe..._

 _Yeah?_

 _What R U doing?_

 _Watchin TV... Alone :( and u, baby?_

 _Thinkin bout my wifey... and my husband too..._

 _Oh, do u?_

 _Yeah._

 _And what R U thinking about?_

 _Your goddess body..._

 _Hmm, sounds interesting..._

 _Babe, I want u._

 _Do u?_

 _Yeah..._

S'en suit une photo de lui, allongé sur son lit, torse nu, la main dangereusement glissée dans son pantalon, comme tenté de l'enlever.

 _So sexy. What our husband thinkin bout that?_

 _Hey babes._

 _Hey amore._

 _Colb, babe, ur hot. Stuck in mah jeans._

 _R U horny?_

 _I am. Still watchin your body, and my dick is up._

 _Hmmm, don't say that... I want it. I want you too._

 _Guys... Think I'm fucking wet. Babe?_

 _Yeah, baby?_

 _Remember 1st time u were sexting me?_

 _Yes._

 _I want 2 do it again._

 _Oh... well. Hmmm... I saw you last night in your small, small skirt... God, your ass is yummy, baby... ur hot as fuck._

 _What do you wanna do to me?_

 _Hmmm... I just wanna be rough, feeling your mouth all over my dick... then goes to Jon's mouth too..._

 _Jesus..._

S'en suit une photo de Jon, coincé dans des toilettes d'aéroport sommaires, une jolie bosse dessinée dans son boxer Armani blanc.

 _Fuck yeah... hmmm, I'm so fucking wet..._

 _Show us, baby... don't b scared._

A mon tour de faire en sorte qu'ils soient bien excités comme je le suis moi-même. Photo en sous vêtements, bleu nuit sur ma peau bronzée, quoi de mieux.

 _Holy shit, I wanna fuck u in that thong, babe!_

 _WE wanna fuck u so hard..._

 _Convince me 2 be a nasty girl._

 _Wanna be nasty, huh? That's my girl._

Colby nu, une main cachant ce qu'il faut cacher pour ne pas trop en révéler, et une photo de Jon, faisant pareil. A mon tour. Doigt dans la bouche comme pour exprimer ce que je veux leur faire.

 _Holy fuck... it's hurting me..._

 _Me 2... What bout a facetime? I'm touching my d..._

 _Damn... Colb, ur fucking nasty, luv that._

 _I knw_

 _Are you forgetting me, guys?_

 _No_

 _Absolutly not. Wanna spank your fucking ass and put my dick in. Just to hear u scream. That's how I luv to fuck u._

 _I knw._

 _Wanna C U suckin his dick til I roll my hips in n out of u... babe... I'm so fuckin horny..._

 _Me too... wanna fuck u 2... FAST_

 _SHIT MY FLY IS GOING TO LEAVE, C U IN HOTEL. LUV U_

Voilà comment Jon nous a laissé pendant deux bonnes heures.

 _Still here?_

 _Yea._

 _Good... so good... just thinkin bout your mouth all over my fucking hard dick... u luv that, right? Nasty girl..._

 _I knw u luv me nasty._

 _I do._

 _Sounds hot._

 _Ur hot. Remember 1st time I had u in my arms. Was awesome. So tight around my dick..._

 _Luv mah pussy, right_

 _Oh yeah, more than u can't even imagine... so tight, warm n wet... shit, I'm so fucking hard... Babe... I wanna C U_

 _Go on face, baby._

 _I'm comin_

Du coup, facetime. Sans Jon.

 _Fuck, so beautiful._

 _Thanks, baby._

 _Oh shit... be nasty with me._

 _You want to?_

 _Please._

Tout en voyant l'image dans le téléphone, je passe la caméra le long de mon corps, étendu sur ce grand lit de draps blancs, tandis qu'il se mord les lèvres.

 _You're so hot._

Ses petits gémissements tandis qu'il se fait du bien me rende toute chose. L'imaginer se faire du bien comme ça, ça me rend fébrile.

 _Show me all._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

 _Oh my god... yeah... yeah..._

Visiblement, il accélèrait le rythme tandis que ma main libre se baladait partout sur moi, titillant mes recoins les plus intimes en lâchant des soupirs suggestifs.

 _Holy shit... hmmm... you want me?_

 _Yeah..._

 _Want me?_

 _Fuck Yeah..._

 _Oh babe, you don't imagine how hard I want you right now... Look..._

Son portable descendu sur son sexe douloureusement tendu, je m'en mordais les lèvres comme jamais auparavant.

 _You want it too, right?_

 _I want it in my mouth right now..._

Mais à peine le temps de parler plus que Jon faisait irruption dans la chambre, déjà en train de se déshabiller tout en étant excité comme jamais.

 _I waited so long for this... Baby, you're about to scream. Very loudly..._

 _I was waiting for that... Come here, show him how much you want me._

Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, il arrivait directement sur moi, plaçant le portable de façon stratégique pour que Colby puisse tout voir. Son sexe gonflé et tendu face à moi, deux mots furent prononcés pour que je m'occupe de lui.

 _Suck me._

Descendue du lit, tandis qu'il était à genoux et face à la caméra de mon portable, c'est en tenant mes cheveux d'une manière abrupte mais irrémédiablement sexy que ma langue parcourait sa colonne de chair tendue au possible. Ses petits soupirs me rendaient encore plus folle, et ceux de Colby dans le portable aggravait la chose.

 _Oh fuck, that feels so good..._

 _Oh shit..._

Descendant doucement le long de ma gorge, un cri rauque se fit entendre, tandis que les hanches de Jon bougaient légèrement, suivant le mouvement de ma bouche sur lui.

 _Shit... oh, you're so hot..._

 _That's fu... oh babe, yeah... yeah... deeper... OH GOD..._

 _Hmm..._

Accélérant la cadence pour lui faire du bien, j'entendais les deux garçons en même temps, Jon lâchant des cris de plaisir intempestifs, et Colby se faisant du bien, sûrement à la même vitesse.

 _Oh yeah... Yeah... YEAH..._

 _More... more... Bout to cum..._

 _Me too... OH SHIT... come here !_

Pas le temps de parler que Jon m'attrapait par les cheveux pour me placer de sorte à ce que Colby voit tout, telle une vidéo porno amateur. Planté en moi en me prenant par derrière, ce fût en allant comme un fou qu'il lâchait des cris plus qu'érotiques, rendant Colby également cinglé.

 _Fuck, you're so tight..._

 _Fuck me ! Like that !_

 _Shit... Guys... I'm cuming... OH MY GOD..._

Je regardais vers le portable pour voir Colby en plein orgasme, se déversant sur ses abdominaux, tandis qu'il braquait la caméra sur ce qui coulait sur son torse.

 _TWO FUCKING HOURS. Get your asses ready, babes. I'm coming._

 _We're waiting for you, baby ! OH FUCK !_

Caméra coupée, Jon reprenait son assenssion en me pilonnant comme un fou furieux, nous faisant hurler tous les deux dans la pièce. Ayant ses moments de calme, il reprenait lorsqu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas sur le point de jouir, mais assez excité pour être aussi acharné que possible. Et lorsque Colby fit son entrée, la même scène se produisait. Devant moi, je m'occupais de lui comme possible, le faisant aller lui aussi comme un fou, avant qu'il n'aille pencher Jon en avant, ce qui le faisait resserrer sa prise sur mes hanches, avant de se faire prendre à son tour par Colby. Ce qui valut deux longs cris rauques. Et deux hommes plus une femme excités comme jamais. Colby qui pilonnait furieusement Jon, et Jon, obsédé par une hyperstimulation, criait déjà en me prenant aussi sauvagement que possible, tandis que je criais également, prête à jouir à mon tour.


End file.
